Self-Present
by cyndaquinn
Summary: Elena was supposed to be thinking of Stefan, but she wasn't. Delena, One-shot, masturbation fic.


Stefan. That's who she was supposed to be thinking about on that moment. Stefan. Not Damon. Damon, that stupid, incorrigible, cocky, _gorgeous_ vampire. Elena was suppose to be thinking about Stefan, but she wasn't.

On her drive back home it wasn't Stefan's whereabouts that was worrying her. His brother's naked body owned every thought on her head. Elena felt guilty, even though she probably shouldn't. Her ex-boyfriend was gone, and it was all Damon's fault. He heard to her getting inside his house. Elena was mad, confused, _impressed_. Not in a million years she'd thought she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the image of Damon naked. Or maybe just once or twice.

As soon as Elena got home she sighed. Jeremy was working, Jenna was no longer there, Caroline was probably too busy getting her birthday ready. There was nothing to distract her. Nothing to keep her from thinking about Damon's wet body. _'Wet body_', she thought to herself, and walked to her bathroom as she undid her ponytail.

A shower could be great. It could keep her from thinking about certain things and it would stop her from being so... _hot_. Elena blushed at that thought and looked around to make sure no one was there. It was the weather. It was hot outside and that's all that was making her hot and _sweaty_. She really needed a shower.

Elena started to undress slowly, watching herself on the mirror. She couldn't help to feel guilty about thinking of Damon all day. Almost like Stefan had never existed. It was wrong, she knew it was. And it only got worse when she noticed how hard her nipples were. That madness had to stop.

Stepping inside the box and turning on the cold water, Elena let out a shy moan. At that moment nothing could feel more relaxing than that. The girl closed her eyes and ran her hands over her body slowly as she could manage. Neck, breasts, abs... Elena tilted her head to the side when she finally touched her clit.

She knew she shouldn't but it felt so good. She was just so... horny. The image of Damon's arms, chest, _dick_ were too much for her, and as much as she wanted to think about Stefan, she knew it would be in vain. Right now she wanted Damon. She wanted to touch him, feel him, feel his hands touching her... she moaned again.

Her left hand went back to her breast, squeezing it gently before taking her nipples between her fingers. Her right fingers were on her clit, moving slowly, teasing herself. If she was going to do it, she was going to do it right.

Opening her legs a little more, Elena gasped as her fingers ran down her slit. Everything felt perfect under that cold water. Though, not as perfect as Damon would make her feel. Would he be aggressive? Throw her on her bed; make her feel like the last woman on earth? She bit her lips, and let her fingers work faster.

Maybe he would be gentle? Kiss every inch of her body, make her feel special, loved. She didn't care. Not on that moment, at least, she just wanted Damon to be there. She wished it was Damon's finger that were now entering her, and not her own.

Her thrusts were slow, much like how she started touching her clit. With her back against the wall, Elena didn't let herself open her eyes. She wanted to stay on her own fantasy, where Damon were inside her, kissing her neck as they fucked on her bed. His bed. Stefan's bed... She whimpered.

Without Elena realizing, her hips started to move, and her thrusts began to get faster. A second finger was added, and her left hand moved to her other breast, only this time, her movements were rougher. "fuck" she breathed so low she almost didn't hear herself.

Damon was now between her legs. Eating her out on her living room. On the shower, she could almost feel the thrill of getting caught. She threw her head back, hitting the wall.

Elena licked her lips. Her fingers started to move faster and faster inside herself, thinking now about Damon under her, squeezing her breasts as she rode him. A louder moan left her lips when her thumb touched her clit.

She was close she knew she was. On her head, they were back on his living room, on this morning, now this time, instead of closing her eyes, she kissed him. Kissed like she's never kissed anyone before. He would tear her shorts apart and fuck her right there. Her rhythm were growing stronger, her hips tried to match her fingers, her other hand pinched her nipples and her thumb brushed her clit. Damon's name came out of her lips as she came. Harder than ever before.

In between pants, smile was starting to form on her lips before she heard a chuckle. Her hands tried to cover her body before she was smart enough to reach for a towel. "Damon!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He said cockily, raising his eyebrow. "Don't lie."

"Damon, the least you could do was to respect my privacy" Elena said in a annoyed tone.

"Hey, you didn't respect my privacy this morning." Damon defended himself, trying not to laugh. "Eye for an eye, Elena"

The girl just rolled her eyes and turned the water off, too embarrassed to say another word to the vampire.

"Just one more thing" he said holding up his finger. "Let me know if you want me to be part of round two. It's your birthday, after all" he winked and closed the door behind him.


End file.
